kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Evol-Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider MadRogue. It is the basis of the weaker Build Driver and uses a variant of the Fullbottles known as the . The origin of Evolto's original Evol-Driver is unknown, but it was damaged when Evolto decimated Mars using the Pandora Box. However, when Soichi Isurugi first discovered the box, Evolto managed to possess him and used his body to unearth the Evol-Driver and brought it along with the box to Earth. When Shinobu Katsuragi was contacted by Evolto, he repaired it and studied it along with Evolto himself. His son, Takumi Katsuragi, eventually hid it away from Evolto, recognizing Evolto's destructive goals. Much later, Evolto bargained with Sento Kiryu to find it in exchange for Taizan Himuro's life. Sento discovered Shinobu's hidden research and recognized the Evol-Driver as the power source for the Fullbottle-purifying device that he built, retrieving it and reassembling it. With the help of Gentoku Himuro, Sento and the other Riders planned to save Taizan without giving the Evol-Driver to Evolto, but Nariaki Utsumi managed to steal it out of Misora Isurugi's hands and threw it to Evolto. According to the research of Shinobu Katsuragi, a Hazard Level of 5 is a required to transform using the Evol-Driver, a level unattainable using conventional means. He also describes the Evol-Driver as being able to consume the power of the Pandora Box and control the universe.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evol-Driver-Notes-2.jpg . Functionality Similarly to the Build Driver, Kamen Rider Evol transforms by inserting two Evolbottles into the Evol-Driver and cranking the lever. Unlike the Build Driver's Best Match combinations of two paired Fullbottles, Evol accesses his forms using the Rider Evolbottle along with any other Evolbottle to access a Rider form themed after the varying Evolbottle used. The Evol-Driver is still capable of using normal Fullbottles to transform into a Rider form in the same way as the Build Driver, and also recognizes Best Matches, as seen with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue transforming using the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It is unknown why the forms accessed with the Evol-Driver do not utilize Halfbodies in their construction. While Evol, using Evolbottles, features the diagonal undersuit of Halfbodies, Mad Rogue does not. The transformations differ from the Build Driver, as well, as Evol still shows a similar construct to the Snap Ride Builder, while Mad Rogue's appears as an interconnected mass of tubing. Finishers While transformed, Evol/MadRogue initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. Evolution forms= Evol's finisher in his normal forms is the . *'Cobra Form:' This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. **Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *'Dragon Form:' Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *'Rabbit Form:' This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. **Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Evoltic Finish Prelude.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) (Prelude) Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) Evoltic Finish VS Volcanic Knuckle.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Punch) Dragon Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Dragon Form) Evol Rabbit Kick.png|Evoltic Finish (Rabbit Form) (Kick) Evol Rabbit Punch.png|Evoltic Finish (Rabbit Form) (Punch) |-| Evol Match forms= The finisher of Evol Match forms is the . *'MadRogue:' This finisher has two variations: **MadRogue flies into the air with the and rams into the enemy. **MadRouge leaps into the air and sprouts the Mad Night Flyers before delivering a flying dropkick to the enemy. Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack wings.png|Evoltic Attack (Ramming) (Prelude) Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack clash.png|Evoltic Attack (Ramming) Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack kick.png|Evoltic Attack (Kick) |-| Evol-Trigger= * :This finisher has two variations: **Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. **Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. Black Hole Finish spinning.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 1: Spinning) Black Hole Finish disintegration.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 2: Black Hole disintegration) Black Hole Finish explosion.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 3: Explosion) Black Hole Finish punch.png|Black Hole Finish (Punch) Evol can also access finishers utilizing Fullbottles by inserting one along with his Rider Evolbottle. This allows him to execute a finisher attack named after the Fullbottle used. Evol-Driver + Weapon Evol and MadRogue can combine the powers of the Evol-Driver and a weapon to perform a powerful finisher. Hawk Gatlinger= * :' Evol summons the Hawk Gatlinger and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Evol Cobra Full Bullet.png|Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet |-| Kaizoku Hassyar= * :' MadRogue summons the Kaizoku Hassyar and fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. Pirate Finish.png|Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Evol-Driver was provided by , who voiced Evolto/Blood Stalk in the series. Notes *The Evol-Driver also demonstrates backwards-compatibility with regular Fullbottles. *The Evol-Driver's looping stand-by music is a modified version of the beginning to Ode to Joy, the symphony previously used in the opening scene of episode 29. **Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolto's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. *The Evol-Driver is similar to the White Wizard Driver, the first upgrade-type Driver to possess the same core aspects as its base: **Uses the same type of trinkets to transform. **Most of the older trinkets have different announcements with the new Driver. **Used primarily by an antagonist that pretended to be an ally. **Produces more power than its base due to the background of the wielder. **Ending announcements for transformations and finishers reference the background of the user. *Like the Mach Driver Honoh, the Evol Driver announces most of the inserted Fullbottles in the opposite language as the Build Driver counterpart, so that if the Bottle name in the Build Driver is in Japanese, the Evol-Driver will announce it in English and vice versa. Examples includehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6ycD4F5oo: *Diamond = *Comic = '|マンガ}} *Taka = *Gatling = "}} *Lion = *Soujiki = *Harinezumi = *Syoubousya = *Kaizoku = *Densya = *Octopus = *Light = *Phoenix = *Wolf = *Smapho = *Unicorn = *Keshigomu = *Rose = *Kuma = *Televi = *Turtle = *Watch = *Kabutomushi = *Dog = *Spider = *Reizoko = *Kujira = *Jet = *Shika = *Tora = *Kirin = *Senpuki = *Same = *Sai = *Bat = *Engine = "}} *Hachi = *Sensuikan = *Obake = *Magnet = *Separate Legend Rider Fullbottles are announced in the opposite language: *Doctor = "}} *Mahoutsukai = *Yujou = *Lost Fullbottles and Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.'s Fullbottles/Gears are announced in the opposite language: *Bat = *Castle = *Fukurou = *Kuwagata = *Hammer = *Shimauma = *Hasami = *Crocodile Crack = "}} *Gear Engine = "}} *Gear Remocon = '|リモートコントローラー|Rimōto Kontorōrā}} *When inserting a Legend Rider Fullbottle in the Evol-Driver, it will pronounce the Legend Rider's corresponding Final Formhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK3fnf4Fvk0. *Fourze = *Wizard = *Gaim = *Drive = *Ghost = *Ex-Aid = *Unused Fullbottles: *Kyoryu = *Kappumen = *Energy Drink = *Keisatsukan = *However, it is unknown why there are certain Fullbottles (i.e. Tank, Tantei, USB Memory, etc.) that do not follow this trend. **Some of them, specifically Tank, Lock, and the currently unreleased Kyoryu Fullbottle, trigger new transformation announcements for Evol when paired with the Rider Evolbottle. This could mean the release of future Evolbottles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiYCDHD252U&t=0s **Sounds for the F1, Gold, Scorpion, Kangaroo, Ichigou, Kuuga-OOO, Showa Rider and Heisei Rider Fullbottles are not included in the Evol-Driver. Appearances **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Genius is Unstoppable **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt }} Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)